The Protectors Chosen
by Nioma Maxwell
Summary: Six people are chosen to protect the world, and given special powers to do so. Unfortunately, they're out of time, and one little girl sends them on a journey to find themselves and their place. Their enemy: unknown. Their teacher: a normal citizen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I guess that's all i have to say...

**A/N: **This is my own concoction, which i hope no one came up with this idea... and no they aren't coming to OUR world, just the REAL world, meaning it's our world, except no one knows about Naruto or it never existed as an anime/manga, nothing. so it's not a mary sue, so no flaming, please.

**Genre: **Fantasy/Action/Adventure

**Warnings: **There are some OCs, but they're minor characters, except one, but that's it.

**_The Protectors Chosen_**

**_Chapter One_**

The night was misty and silent, an eerie fog rolling into the small village like a white blanket tucking in a small child. The village was in a deep slumber, each dreaming their sweet dreams as they soundly slept through the night. Though the sense of danger wafted through the air, no one was aware of the terror that was about to unfold.

Except one; a young teenage girl lying awake that night in her chambers, her eyes wide in fear as they glowed an iridescent violet with diamond and swirled shapes like a glyph. Deep in the center her lavender pupil revealed a horrific image of six warriors using techniques and power unknown to this world; fighting against a horror worse than Mouryou, the demon she destroyed three months ago.

Two of the warriors she recognized; the pink haired girl that helped her travel to the Shrine that kept the late demon's body; and the boy she fell for, Uzumaki Naruto. They were dressed in odd clothing, wearing layers of tank tops and t-shirts, with drawstring pants and oddly decorated tennis shoes. The other three warriors were of two boys and one girl; the girl's eyes a snowy white color with indigo hair; a boy with black hair and eyes that matched the darkest of nights; and a red headed boy that looked as if he had lacked sleep his entire life.

She was the sixth warrior, which she didn't understand. She was the High Priestess of the Demon Country; she didn't need to fight, she was supposed to be protected.

However, her mind was far from trying to rationalize the vision as it passed in a flash. The six of them were fighting a great darkness as it tried to engulf the land. She saw it from afar and gasped, the black misty figure larger than the planet itself. The six warriors combined their powers in one attack, ending in a bright light before the vision vanished.

She sat up, her heart beat irregular as the sound of the small bell echoed in her mind. She didn't understand why she saw it, or what it meant. First of all, she could hardly believe such a creature existed. Second, what powers were they using? What light were they inhabiting?

Third, no one died in the vision. Unless they died in the white light; but that would have included her, and she had never seen her death. Her foresight worked to keep her from getting killed, and she usually saw people's death in great detail, including their dead bodies. Since she didn't see any of that, she was confused and terrified of this vision.

Maybe only she survived. Maybe it was an inevitable death and she could not escape. Which ever the reason, she needed to talk to the people in the vision; and she would start with the two she knew.

--

Naruto sat up, his heart racing and sweat pouring from his pores as he panted and clutched his chest. He had had nightmares before, hell he had experienced them. Yet, this dream seemed so real, it was like he had actually experienced it.

He saw five other people he knew, including Sasuke, which he didn't understand. He had lost him again on his mission to retrieve him, ending empty handed as they made their way home that last time. He wanted to keep trying, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed unrealistic that he would ever convince the bastard to come home.

What did he have to do to get him back? Was there any way he could convince him? Or possibly beat him? He wasn't strong enough, and he knew that. He needed more power, more justu, more chakra… He just needed to get stronger.

Well, according to the dream… he had immense power. Not Kyuubi power, but close. It didn't feel as corrupt or evil. Was it really his power?

Naruto jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't expect anyone at this time of night. Who could it be, standing at his door at three o'clock in the morning?

As he opened the door, his eyes widened. Sakura was standing there, looking a little worse for wear. His eyes softened, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks. He knew what this was about, it didn't surprise him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you alright?"

She sniffled, trying to hold back sobs, and nodded. "Y-Yeah… I-I just needed a friend…"

Naruto nodded, feeling much the same way, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her in.

Sakura stared at the mess before her: half eaten ramen cups, clothes, other unidentifiable objects littering the floor. He really needed to clean this mess up. Naruto laughed sheepishly and sat at his table, then nodded for her to take the seat across from him. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, paused for a moment, then looked at him. "Do you think everything we've been working for is in vain?"

Naruto stared at her. "What?"

She looked down, blushing slightly because she knew how passionate Naruto was about finding Sasuke. "W-What I mean is… we've been trying to convince Sasuke-kun to come back, but he just doesn't get it… and we're not strong enough to drag him back ourselves… If this keeps up, they might label him a missing nin, or worse… we might end up dead…" She waited for a response, thinking she was going to get yelled at then encouraged to keep trying; which was sort of what she was hoping for; but instead, Naruto sighed.

"I've been thinking the same thing."

She stared at him. He had been _thinking_?

"Well, not about the missing nin part… they wouldn't do that, would they?" He asked dangerously.

She sighed; she knew it was too good to be true that he would think that deeply into it. "Well, we know Danzo wants him dead, after he sent Sai to kill him."

"But Sai didn't."

"It's not about Sai, it's about the fact that Danzo wants Sasuke-kun dead. And from what I gather, the two Elders don't like him much either."

"So? Tsunade-baa-chan won't make him a missing nin."

"Well…" She looked away.

Naruto stared at her. "Well what?"

"Well… she's been comparing him to Orochimaru lately…" She said sourly, a bit of resentment in her voice.

Naruto stood up, looking about ready to kill something. "He's _nothing_ like that snake-bastard!"

"I know!" She countered, standing up and looking him straight in the eye. "But she thinks he'll turn out like him, and she says we can't keep _anyone_ like that associated with the village!"

"Is she serious? Sasuke's not like that! She can't _do_ that!"

"She's been listening more and more to those _elders_," she sneered. "And I think they're getting to her."

"Well I'm not going to let her make him a missing nin…" he growled, heading for the door.

"Naruto, wait!" She grabbed onto his arm tightly, holding him in place. She knew he wouldn't struggle, not against her. "You can't talk to her, she's asleep!"

"So! I'll go wake her up!"

"Naruto!" She punched him, sending him through a wall. The poor blonde sat up, rubbing his sore red cheek, and whimpered.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Tsunade-shishou told me not to tell you, because she knew you'd overreact. If she knows you know, it'll be my head!"

"Then why'd you tell me?!"

She looked away, blushing slightly. "I just thought you should know…"

Naruto stared at her, his eyes going soft; then he snorted and hmphed. "Well, I'm still going to yell at her."

"Naruto!"

"I won't say anything about what you told me!" He looked away. "But anyway… I had this dream… and you were in it…" He said while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

Sakura stared at him, then a vein popped on her forehead and she punched him again. "Eew! Don't tell me that, idiot!"

Naruto went flying through the whole and to the city below, making a crater in the ground. "S-Sakura-chan…"

She glared at him, stomping her foot on the ground then walking off. "Stupid idiot." She mumbled as she left.

--

Above the two teens, on a rooftop reaching towards the sky, a young eight-year-old girl stood on a water tower observing the two with a scrutinizing glare. Her platinum blonde curls bounced on her shoulders, while her pale blue eyes told stories of centuries ago. She held her tiny hand up, making strange hand seals, creating a bright pink and blue glyph before her palm. She opened her mouth and spoke in tongues, the language unknown except to those in heaven, sounding like a chorus of angels.

From the glyph, three characters appeared in the form of kanji, each representing a different element; earth, water, and wind. Each character flew from the glyph and disappearing in the night, the glowing circle vanishing from her hand.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I hope you can prepare them. It'll be a bumpy ride."

--

"Shion-sama, are you sure about this?" Asked an old woman as she knelt before the High Priestess, watching as three women dressed the young teen.

"Yes, I must warn Naruto and the others of my vision." She replied. _And I must find out what it means. _She thought.

Her eyes widened, the sound of the bell ringing in her ear, as another vision engulfed her eyes. She saw a young girl standing, no older than eight or nine, with a glum look on her face.

The vision ended as soon as it began, and left her confused. _Another premonition without death? I don't understand what is going on…_ She thought as the women finished dressing her robes. "I'll be right back." She said, turning to leave.

"What's the matter Shion-sama?" Asked the old woman, standing.

"I said I'll be right back!" She yelled, then gathered her robes and ran off. The women stood there in a stupor.

Shion made it to her bed chamber quickly, remembering that was where she saw the little girl. Somehow she knew she would be there, and that she was an important role to the strange vision she saw.

However, the room was empty when she arrived, the shadows giving off an eerie sense. She walked over to her bed, looking at where she saw the vision, then jumped when she heard her name.

The little girl stood at the entrance to the room, the same look on her face as from the precognition. Shion knew this girl was older than she looked, a sense of foreboding engulfing her. She took a step forward, weary of the child. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Isabella." She answered quietly.

Shion paused, waiting for another response. When she got none, she sighed. "What do you want?"

"It's not what _I_ want, it's what _you_ want." She replied calmly.

"What? How can it be what _I_ want? I saw you in my vision, why didn't you die?"

"Is that what you think visions are for? To see people's death?"

"That's how it works. To protect the priestess from death."

"Then the vision you saw isn't from your priestess abilities."

Shion stared at her. "What?"

Isabella sighed, folding her arms behind her back like an old woman and walking towards her. "There is a great threat in the horizon, which I'm sure you've gathered. Unfortunately, as you stand, everyone will die."

"Excuse me?" Shion gave her a warning look, taking offense to the smart comment.

"You are weak. Everyone is weak. The threat is only days away, and unless you train to become stronger, everyone will die."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't learn anything in a couple days, that's impossible!"

Isabella stood before the girl, only reaching her stomach. "Is that what you believe?"

The priestess hesitated, remembering the words Naruto had spoken to her. "_Do you want to die?!_"' "N-No."

"Good." She turned and started pacing back and forth in front of her. "Then I have a few questions." Shion nodded. "How far would you go to help save this world?" She stopped and looked at her. "To help the ones you love?"

"I would die for them."

Isabella nodded. "What about the world? Would you be willing to sacrifice others to save it?"

Shion hesitated. "No, because I believe we can do it without having to sacrifice others."

Isabella nodded. "How far would you go just to train?"

"What? For the threat?" The girl nodded. "I guess anything."

"Even if you went on a long journey?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"What about the others?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned, giving her a suspicious look.

"Do you think they would mind going on a long journey? Away from their homes and family for a long period of time?"

"Ask _them_."

"I don't have time."

She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. If it saves the world." She paused. "But wait, we can't go on a long journey if we only have a few days left!"

"I'll work out the technicalities, only if you agree."

"Then fine, take us to where we have to go."

"Will you take full responsibility for it?"

"Not like I haven't had pressure before."

"Then good." She held up her hand and made a series of unknown hand seals, a black and red glyph appearing before her palm. Shion's eyes widened as it suddenly hit her, throwing her back into the pillar behind her; her body dissolving into mist and disappearing. The little girl chuckled. "What an idiot."

--

To be continued

yay, its finished... please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I guess that's all i have to say...

**A/N: **Guess this wasn't a big hit... well, not at first. Please give it a few more chapters, it will become interesting, I swear!

**Genre: **Fantasy/Action/Adventure

**Warnings: **There are some OCs, but they're minor characters, except one, but that's it.

**_The Protectors Chosen_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Shion moaned and rubbed her sore head, feeling a slight bump from where she hit it. She tried to sit up straight, but realized her legs were already raised. She looked up and found she was in a bathtub facing a window and sink, with a toilet to the right and the door to the left. She pulled herself up, occasionally slipping on her robes, then headed to the window to look out.

It looked like a normal neighborhood of box houses, no sense of oriental style at all with a lack of elegance and wealth. All the houses had a stone walk way wide enough to fit twenty or so people perfectly, curving around a black stone runway and around the corner. The houses were surrounded by trees, so beyond that it was impossible to see. She raised an eyebrow, unaccustomed to this culture as she went to slide the door open, only to realize it wouldn't budge. She pushed and pulled, but to no avail. She tried glaring at the curved door knob, then tried turning it and watched in amazement as it opened. She glared at it again, then headed into the hallway.

When she left the small restroom, she bumped into another person exiting the room immediately to her right. She glared at the person, opening her mouth to berate him when she stopped.

A gorgeous young man stood before her, making her cheeks go red as she stared into cold black eyes and pale moist lips. He had to have been her age, but was far taller than herself as raven black hair hung in his face, while spiking in the back.

The boy just stared at her, tempted to roll his eyes at the gaping short blonde, but was slightly mesmerized by her strange violet and lavender eyes. He did, however, back away slightly and scan her appearance. She was dressed in robes, obvious she wasn't a shinobi, though he couldn't place her profession off the top of his head.

Shion was about ready to swoon, when she realized who she was looking at. Her expression went from dreamy to horror stricken, as she finally remembered him from her unusual vision. She pointed at him. "You!"

Sasuke stared at her, a bit confused by her sudden change in expression. Did he know her? Was she from Konoha? Or maybe Sound? Did she used to be controlled by Orochimaru or something?

"You were in my vision!"

He stared at her. "What?"

The two heard a slight gasp and looked to their left to see a girl standing in a doorway across from them, with a set of stairs to the right and another hallway to the left. Sasuke immediately recognized the pale white eyes as Hyuuga, as a million different scenarios went through his head.

The girl could have been sent to retrieve him; though she looked obviously frightened. He wasn't ready to face Konoha yet, not after the truth had been recently revealed to him. He might go looking for Danzo's head, though.

Sasuke decided that it wasn't worth her informing the village about his presence, and advanced towards her. The girl was literally frozen in fear, obviously not ready to fight seeing as she was only dressed in a white tank top and sweat pants.

Shion looked at the girl curiously, giving a disapproving look. _What the hell is she so scared of?_ She thought, following the boy.

"Uchiha…"

The three of them stopped and looked towards the hallway where two rooms stood, one to the right and one to the left. Standing in the middle was the red head from Shion's vision, and she inwardly gasped as she realized the people from her premonition were gathering in one place. Could it be that _she_ had brought them here?

Sasuke glared at the red head, remembering full well the demon that attacked his village. Not that he cared about his village… But their fight was far from over.

"Gaara…" Growled the Uchiha, his hand immediately going to his sword hilt on hit back.

The Kazekage glared back, his arms folded as sand started to swirl around him. Both the young girls stood there slightly frightened, the Hyuuga more than the priestess. They could both sense a fight coming, and Shion thought about stopping them but didn't want to get in the way, nor did she have a reason to.

Hinata, however, wasn't going to watch two of Naruto's best friends kill each other. "U-Um, p-please, d-don't fight…" She pleaded, moving between them. "N-Naruto-kun w-wouldn't want y-you to…"

Sasuke pushed her to the side, pulling out his sword. "Why do I care what the idiot thinks?"

Shion became red with anger. "Hey! No one talks about _my_ future husband that way!" She yelled, getting in his face.

This, however, _did_ stop the fight. All three shinobi stared at her like she was nuts; Sasuke was pretty much stunned anyone would even _like_ the idiot, let alone a pretty girl; Gaara was a bit jealous Naruto had so many admirers; and Hinata looked about ready to faint because she figured the two had done something together.

"How do you know Naruto?" Asked Gaara, the only one not stunned speechless at the moment.

Shion gave them a smug look, sticking her nose in the air. "I am the High Priestess of the Demon Country. Naruto was one of the shinobi that escorted me in my mission to seal Mouryou when he tried to destroy the world."

All three went silent, because they _knew_ who she was now. The only thing was, all three became even more jealous with the new information. Sasuke wanted to know how on earth Naruto got someone of such high standing to even _like_ him; Gaara wanted to know why he _always_ got the girl; and Hinata wanted to know how _she_ could compare to the girl.

Their brooding was short lived when the three heard a loud crash and series of curses come from downstairs. Most recognized the loud shouts as the infamous unpredictable ninja of Konoha, all heading down the stairs to find the source of commotion.

Shion and Gaara were the first downstairs, the girl happy to see her beloved again, and the boy wondering just what idiotic thing he did this time. Hinata trailed close behind, her shy demeanor taking over as she tried to cover her bare shoulders, and the Uchiha taking his sweet time since he knew a confrontation was in order.

The four found the two Konoha shinobi in the kitchen, Sakura holding Naruto by the collar as she shook him and shouted obscenities, the poor blonde sporting quite a few bumps on his head.

Shion gasped, running over to the two and grabbing Naruto from her grasp, confusing the pinkette. "How dare you treat him such a way! What did he ever do to you!"

Sakura stared in shock at the blonde for a moment. "Shion-sama! What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask the same thing. What is a manly woman like you hurting my Naruto for?!"

Sakura blanched. _Manly?!_ "Why you little…" She growled, rolling up her short sleeves in an attempt to look intimidating. Shion was not fazed, mostly because she knew no one would ever hurt her. She was the High Priestess after all.

Naruto, obviously, was too dazed to hear the conversation.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Whispered Hinata, somehow catching Sakura's attention. The pink haired girl looked up at them and saw the Hyuuga standing by the Kazekage.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?" She asked, her eyes trailing to the figure on the stairs.

Sakura froze. Her eyes widened, and her mouth worked, but nothing came out. She started shaking, not knowing what to do or say as she stared at the boy who had stolen her affections long ago. His back was turned, but she could see the profile of his face as red eyes gleamed at her and the blonde boy. They both knew what was coming.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Somehow, out of all the noise that Shion was making as she fused over the blonde idiot, Naruto heard his best friend mumble that name, snapping him from his daze as he stood and stared at her. "Sakura-chan?" The blonde followed her gaze to the boy on the stairs, now facing them with his hand on his hilt, ready to fight.

"Sasuke…"

The world seemed to stop. His arms and legs were shaking. His vision became red as he ran towards him. Gaara pushed Hinata out of the way, letting the blonde pass, as he stopped and stared up at the Uchiha on the stairs.

Shion was the only one unfazed by the scene before her, wondering just what that boy was to Naruto. She blushed slightly, angry that she had tried so hard to help Naruto and get his attention, when at the mere mention of this kid's name and he was stoked.

Gaara knew what was coming. Hinata knew what was coming. Hell, everyone knew what was coming, even if they didn't know the relationship between the two.

Before anyone else could react, Naruto had a rasengan in his hands and Sasuke had his sword drawn.

The two were frozen, sand holding them tight from moving even an inch. Naruto looked about ready to kill, and Sasuke's eye was bleeding as he desperately tried to keep his Mangekyo from activating. The last thing he wanted to do was set him on fire, even if he planned on beating him to a pulp.

"Gaara…" Growled Naruto, his voice dripping with venom. Hinata stood in fright as she watched Naruto turn blood red eyes to the former Shukaku vessel. Sakura was still frozen in shock of seeing the Uchiha, while Shion stood there looking confused.

Gaara glared back, and opened his mouth to speak.

However, he was cut off from a loud rumbling through the wall, catching everyone's attention as it screeched and finally stopped. They waited for any other sound for about five minutes, then resumed their glares of death.

Unfortunately, there would be no long drawn out battle with blood, sweat, and tears; because just as they were about to plow through the sand at each other, the front door opened.

No one was in eyesight of the front door, since Sakura and Shion were in the kitchen, and the other four in the living room across from them. They waited, hearing light footsteps as a young woman entered into the dining room between them and stopped.

The woman was rather beautiful, with long brown hair, the top pulled up as banana curls fell to her shoulders; and almond black eyes. She wore a jade green spaghetti strap tank top, with frill and lace covering the edges, and a white wife beater underneath; with a pair of khaki bellbottoms and a pair of black chuck tailors, and a purse hanging across her torso from her shoulder.

The woman's expression went from confusion to shock to anger in about five seconds as she looked around at the frozen teenagers. The first thing that popped out of her mouth were profanities, followed by silence as she stared at the sand encompassing the two teenage boys.

"What the hell?!" Everyone looked at each other, unable to think of anything to say, then back at the woman. She exploded. "What the _hell_ are you doing in my house?! Who the hell are you?! Get out! GET OUT!"

The three girls scrambled to leave, but the boys were a bit stuck, because Gaara knew that if he let the two go, they would kill each other. Sakura paused when she realized they weren't coming, though Shion and Hinata made it to the door before stopping.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Motioned the woman, glaring at the boys.

"You want them to destroy your house?" Warned Gaara, knowing that was exactly what would happen if he let go. Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare at each other.

She pointed towards the door. "Take it outside!"

"Now that's no way to treat your guests." Said a voice behind the woman.

The brunette immediately assumed one of the girls spoke behind her, as she turned an angry glare to the pink haired girl. "You're not my guests! I don't even know you!"

Sakura glared back. "I didn't say anything!"

"Then who did?!"

"Calm down, you're making a scene!" Yelled a voice from below, and the two looked to see a young blonde girl standing between them.

Everyone's mind reeled a different way. Sasuke and Naruto were too busy glaring evilly at one another; Gaara was trying to concentrate on holding the two while figuring out how that little girl appeared out of nowhere; Shion looked away because she knew who she was; and Hinata and Sakura looked at the little girl curiously, each thinking she was cute and naive.

The woman, however, blanched. "You! I _definitely _want _you_ out!" Sakura looked at the brunette like she was a heartless shrew, Hinata thought she could have been nicer, and Shion thought the woman was going to get struck by lightening.

"What?" Asked the girl innocently. "You're not going to even hear me out?"

"Oh hell no, I don't care _who's_ world is ending, I'm not helping!"

This, in turn, got everyone's attention. Most everyone became distracted when she said something about the world ending, Sakura and Naruto looking slightly offended, though the Konoha shinobi and Kazekage were trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Gaara, let me go." Said Naruto, turning to the red head. Whether he knew what she was talking about or not, _no one_ dissed his world like that.

"You promise not to kill each other?" Asked the redhead.

"There's someone _else_ I want to kill right now." Gaara shrugged, a little peeved at the annoying brunette as well, and let the two ninja go.

Shion went red in the face when she heard the lady didn't want to help, then marched up to her and got inches from her face. "What kind of heartless woman are you?!"

Everyone froze when the young priestess stood up to the woman, the small girl smirking. The only one unfazed was the woman herself.

"Would you rather watch people die?!" She asked.

"No, but its going to happen anyway." The woman said casually.

Shion glared, and Naruto growled as he walked up and grabbed her by the tank strap. "We can beat this! And no one will die! I promise that!"

"Don't make promises, they'll bite you in the ass."

He glared harder at her, wishing he could just punch her right now.

"Okay, break it up!" Yelled the eight-year-old, pushing the two away. The two continued to glare at each other. The blonde child turned to the brunette. "Lorraine, at least hear me out first. I'm the one who brought them here."

The teenagers looked at the child like she was nuts, except Shion, who knew the truth. Lorraine looked down at the girl with a serious look. "Well next time don't drop them in my house! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"And where else was I supposed to put them? Have them appear in the middle of the street?!" Argued Isabella. "Yeah, _that_ wouldn't look strange!"

"How would you like it if you came home one day and there were _teenagers_ in your house?!" She yelled, her face going red with anger.

Sakura turned to Hinata beside her. "When did that little girl even _appear_?" She asked; the Hyuuga shrugged.

"Well they have to be here." Countered the girl poorly.

"Why?"

"You're training them."

Everyone went silent.

Three of them burst with anger; the two blondes and the brunette.

"Absolutely not!" Yelled Lorraine.

"I don't want to be trained by _her_!" Growled Shion.

Naruto balled his fists up and grabbed the little girl. "There's _no way_ I would be trained by _that_ wench!"

"Why you little!" Hollered Lorraine, lunging for Naruto.

Isabella ran between them and held up her hands, sending a blast of energy at both; causing Naruto to fly into the door and Lorraine to skid backwards, keeping her balance.

Sasuke, Gaara, and Sakura were impressed by the young woman's strength.

"Like it or not you will be training them, end of discussion!" Responded Isabella.

"Since when did _you_ become Head Elder?" Sneered Lorraine.

"I'm the one passing along the message."

"Haven't you forgotten? I'm _retired_."

"Doesn't mean you can't teach."

Everyone watched as the older woman and the small child bickered back and forth like rival colleagues in a business. Honestly, the argument just made the woman look like a child and the child look like a rebellious daughter.

"How old are these kids? Thirteen? That's hardly old enough to fight a _war_!"

"Hey!" Yelled Naruto, regaining his composure. "I'm fifteen!"

"That's not much of a difference."

Everyone glared at her.

"W-We're not g-getting off to a good start, a-are we…" Mumbled Hinata, standing behind Sakura for protection. The anger and tension in the room was starting to suffocate her.

"What exactly is going on, anyway?" Asked Sakura. "Why are we here and what is this about the 'End of the World'?"

Lorraine looked at the girl. "You didn't even tell them?" She paused, rolling her eyes. "Then again, when do you ever tell anyone _anything_?"

Isabella looked offended. "Hey, I prepared them." She turned to the blonde girl. "Shion knows what's going on."

Everyone looked at the High Priestess expectantly. Shion stared at them. "What? I have no idea what she's talking about."

Isabella smacked her brow and Lorraine threw her arms in the air. "I'm done." She said, heading over to the stairs.

Isabella blanched. "And just _where_ are you going?"

"To take a shower! Don't bother me!" She yelled, heading up the stairs. The group heard a series of stomps, then silence, then another series of thumps as she stopped and peeked her head around the corner. "If anyone breaks anything you'll experience a very violent and bloody death." She eyed the boys in particular, then headed back up the stairs.

No one seemed phased.

"Okay, is _anyone_ going to explain?" Asked Sakura.

Isabella sighed. "All of you, into the livingroom." She motioned for the teens to head towards the long couch, where the three girls sat, and Naruto taking a chair. Gaara and Sasuke decided to stand, the Uchiha leaning against the wall and the Kazekage folding his arms expectantly. "Okay, I can only explain a little, then I have to get going. I have an important meeting I'm already late for."

Everyone looked at each other, weirded out that a little girl already had a job. Isabella snapped her fingers to get their attention. "Okay, first things, I do have to apologize for Lorraine, she's not usually like this, and it is my fault I failed to inform her of the situation. Just let her cool down and you should get along fine."

Naruto and Shion snorted.

Isabella eyed them, then continued. "Shion, why don't you explain what you saw."

"Huh?" Asked the blonde. "You mean my vision?" The child nodded.

"You had another vision?" Asked Sakura. "Who was in it?"

"What vision?" Asked Gaara.

"Being the Priestess gives her foresight; she sees visions and all but one have come true." Informed Sakura.

Naruto smirked and hung his arm over the shoulder of the chair. "Yeah, mine!"

"What's the ratio of accuracy?" The red head asked.

"Well, one hundred out of one hundred and one came true." He nodded, then Sakura turned back to Shion. "What did you see?"

"Well, all of us were in it…" She started.

Sakura went pale and Naruto jumped up. "So what, _all_ of us died?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you said you only see visions of people's death!"

Gaara and Hinata went pale. One hundred of one hundred and one people died in her visions?

"Well this one was different!" She yelled, then looked away. "At least I think… I didn't see the end of it."

"What _did_ you see?" Asked Sakura.

Shion stared at the ground, trying to remember the vision. For some reason, it was vague in her mind; usually they would follow her vividly till she saw them happen. "There were the six of us, fighting some…_thing_. I don't know what it was, it was just…_huge_."

Sakura leaned closer to her. "Describe it."

Shion shrugged. "I don't know…" She looked at the pink haired girl. "Darkness?"

Naruto went pale.

"Darkness?" Questioned Sakura. "How can you fight the _darkness?_"

"Well, we used some type of unusual power, and it ended in a bright white light. I don't know if we survived or not." She stared at the ground, her fists balled in her lap, as her eyes widened the more she remembered the vision. "It was huge… Some kind of _monster_…"

"How big?" Asked Sakura, out of curiosity.

Shion went pale as she remembered the mystic creature in its entirety. "It was _big…_ Big enough to engulf the whole _planet._"

Hinata shivered slightly, while Naruto went paler by the minute, and Gaara and Sasuke gave the blonde girl a skeptical look. Sakura looked worried, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"I could sense it… It was like I was there…" She went silent.

Everyone stared at her, then looked around to see if they could read each other's expressions. Sasuke was not convinced; Hinata looked slightly scared; Sakura more worried for Shion's sanity; and Gaara a bit skeptical.

"It looked like a giant black tornado, right?" Asked Naruto, catching everyone's attention. "Engulfing the planet like a black hole?"

Shion stood and nodded. Naruto looked stark white. "Yeah! How did you know?"

"I had the same dream…"

Everyone was convinced by now, even Sasuke; though the other two boys didn't look as worried.

Isabella nodded. "Well, now that you know what's going to happen, you know why you're here." Everyone looked at her as she held up her hand to form strange hand seals. Shion prepared herself, becoming tense since she remembered the last time she did that; and everyone was hit with a glowing kanji character in the chest, pushing them slightly backwards.

"The hell?!" Yelled Naruto, having fallen back in his seat. Gaara had also been pushed into a seat, while Sasuke just backed into the wall.

"That seals off your chakra." She informed, and everyone went pale. They wouldn't have believed her, if Gaara's sand hadn't fallen from encompassing his body.

"Why? We're helpless!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well, first of all, you two would create all sorts of death and carnage." She said, pointing to the blonde and Sasuke. "Second, it will get in the way of learning your other power."

"_Other_ power?" Asked Sakura. "_What_ other power?"

"Lorraine will explain." She said casually. "You will be here for three years, training under…"

She was cut off by a series of protests, as most everyone stood up, who wasn't already standing, and started arguing with her.

"Three years?! Why three years?!" Hollered Sakura.

"I'm Kazekage, I can't stay away from my village that long!" Yelled Gaara.

"My father would kill me…" Mumbled Hinata, though her voice was barely heard through the other protests.

"You said the thing would attack in a couple days! We can't wait that long!" Yelled Shion.

"I have training to do! I can't stay here three years!" Roared Naruto.

Sasuke was the only one not arguing, since he had nothing better to do; though he was giving the child a warning glare.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Isabella, her voice sounding like a chorus of sopranos. Everyone went silent. "Sit down!" They sat. "Now, I will take care of the technicalities, so you don't have to worry about missing any time in your world." Sakura opened her mouth but Isabella glared at her. "Ah! Listen." She said, the girl going quiet. "For every day there, it is a year here. You're not in your world anymore, so time flows differently." The pinkette opened her mouth again, but the child held her fingers together signaling silence. "I said I will take care of the technicalities. Now, you six will _listen_ to Lorraine. She is your teacher and master; she knows what she is talking about."

Naruto and Shion snorted again, receiving another warning look from Isabella. "She is also the owner of this house, meaning since you will be living here you will be following her rules. Got it?" They looked away, Hinata mumbling out a small yes. "GOT IT?"

"Yes." They repeated.

"Good. Now, I have to go talk to her, so do whatever you want… without breaking anything." She added, before heading to the stairs.

Sakura stood. "Wait! You didn't even tell us what we're fighting against; or what our powers are or any of that."

Isabella smirked and stuck her tongue out at them. "That's something for _you_ to figure out." She winked then headed up the stairs.

Everyone looked at each other like they were screwed.

--

To be continued

okay, the second chapter should be more interresting... please please please please review!!


End file.
